


jack kranoff and crops [oneshot]

by silverIShere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Web Series: Tales from the SMP, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverIShere/pseuds/silverIShere
Summary: seconds before the dual that killed the love of crops' life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	jack kranoff and crops [oneshot]

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this.
> 
> twitter made me do it.

"you're messed up." 

jack could feel the hot breath of the cannibal sweep across his face. the sticky air and even stickier mood sent beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as the two men held each other's gazes. 

"you're messed up." crops repeated in a harsh whisper.

the smell of crops' breath swirled throughout jack's nostrils. the smell of rotting flesh freshon his breath. it smelled... like a corpse.

warmth rise from jack's chest and trickled up his neck, flushing his ears and checks with color. jack smiles, exposing his rotting teeth to the man in front of him.

"i think i'm gonna like you." jack sneered. 

crops' chapped lips slowly curled into a smile, and he let his hand go to the gun against his thigh. crops slid his fingers into the holster, slowly tightening his grip around the handle of the colt. the cold leather slowlybegan to be filled with the warmth of his hand.

"oh yeah?" crops said, continuing to slowly pull out his pistol.

"yeah." jack said.

crops quickly pulled the gun out, spun the barrel and shot into the air. the loud bang of the gun shot through the eardrums of everyone surrounding them.

"great shot." michael quietly said.

"lemme take back what i said." jack said, looking at the smoke rising from the gun in crops' hand.

"oh?" crops questioned.

"i  know  i'm gonna like you." jack said, flicking the gun out of crops' cold, pale hand.

then they kissed or sum idk.


End file.
